bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lille Barro
'}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Lille is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. Underneath a long white cloak, he wears white gloves; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder; white pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 16-17 He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Wandenreich emblem on either side.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 1 Personality Lille believes that those on the losing side of a battle do not comprehend and react fast enough, and has a great deal of faith in Yhwach's power, proclaiming that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as he arrived.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-17 However, he is easily confused and unnerved by things which he does not understand.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 8-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Lille alongside his three other Schutzstaffel to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to fight the Sternritter, Lille informs Senjumaru that Pernida Parnkgjas is saying its size does not matter. After Pernida takes out the guard with The Compulsory, Lille tells a shocked Senjumaru that she likely thought for a moment that the Royal Guard will lose and explains how those on the losing side of battle tend to comprehend and react slower than those on the winning side. Taking out his rifle, Lille proclaims that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as Yhwach arrived before seemingly shooting Senjumaru in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-17 As Senjumaru falls to the ground, Gerard criticizes Lille for leaving her body in Yhwach's path, prompting Lille to have Pernida remove it. When Gerard expresses disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard, Lille points out that no one has ever stood against them before taking aim and firing Heilig Pfeil at the cities surrounding the main palace, causing them to crumble from the impact. Lille turns to Yhwach and asks him to pass, only to be surprised when the area around them turns into strips of fabric and disappears. As Lille demands to know what is happening, the real Senjumaru appears behind him and reveals that this was a fake palace created for their arrival before pointing out the real palace, which was hidden by Ichibē Hyōsube. Lille takes aim at the real palace and fires another Heilig Pfeil, only for it to be blocked by a large tree, shocking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-11 As more trees rise up around the group, Kirio Hikifune reveals that she did this as Lille fires more Heilig Pfeil at the trees. When his Heilig Pfeil have no effect, Lille notes that the trees block all of his Heilig Pfeil, prompting Gerard to claim that his statement of being able to shoot through anything is no longer true. However, Hikifune reveals that the Heilig Pfeil did go through before explaining how the trees absorb all Reishi attacks. Lille and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 11-17 Lille watches as Nimaiya cuts down Gerard and speculates about the capabilities of Nimaiya's blade and its connection with the substance it is kept in. When Lille fires several Heilig Pfeil at him, Nimaiya deflects his shots with his Zanpakutō before cutting Lille down.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-11 Soon afterward, Lille is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 After shooting Nimaiya twice through the shoulder, Lille corrects Nimaiya's theories on his power by revealing that he is merely using the power he had not had the chance to use before instead of using a new power. Firing another shot, Lille explains the all-piercing nature of The X-Axis to Hikifune and Tenjirō Kirinji after they attempt to block it as they see Nimaiya has been shot through the chest. Lille asks Hikifune and Kirinji to line up in a straight line so he can kill them with one shot.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 8-13 Later, after Yhwach kills the Soul King and Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive to confront him, Lille shows up alongside the other Schutzstaffel to stop them. When Uryū Ishida sends Ichigo flying off the palace, Lille fires an arrow after him and turns to Uryū, who notes that Lille intends to tell him that killing Ichigo and his friends before throwing them off the palace would have been more practical for protecting Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-11 After Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi, Lille notices him staggering and voices his concern, only to be shocked when Yhwach dissolves into a multitude of one-eyed black creatures that swarm him and the other Schutzstaffel. As Lille wonders what this is, Haschwalth appears and assures him that they will not harm the Quincies because they are the power of the Soul King with the Shinigami as their enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 7-9 Powers & Abilities : Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 12-13 Expert Marksman: Lille is a skilled marksman with his rifle, able to aim directly for his targets' vital spots from a distance while firing rapidly''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 601, pages 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 604, pages 11-13 and even snipe down the faraway cities surrounding the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 4-7 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Rifle: Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 600, page 4 * : Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 6-7 Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 15 However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 9-10 Quincy: Vollständig Lille's Quincy: Vollständig grants him white, feathery Reishi wings. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles Quotes *(To Senjumaru Shutara) "The losing side in a battle is always slow to understand and slow to react. From the moment His Majesty entered this place, the Spirit Palace had already fallen." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters